1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a KVM switch which can be used to switch a plurality of computers, as well as an information processing apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a KVM switch connected between a plurality of computers (see e.g. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-72962).
Moreover, conventionally, there has been known a computer which authenticates a user or a request based on preset information (see e.g. Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 9-244760, 2006-33206, and 2003-280781). Such a server or a computer includes a user-limiting function, and an administration user and a user to be limited can be set in the server or the computer.
However, the limitation of the user included in the present KVM switch is performed for the user of the KVM switch and the server or the computer as an object of operation. Therefore, the limitation of the user by login user information on the server or the computer is not performed, so that the user-limiting function of the server or the computer has not been utilized sufficiently.
Thus, when the user-limiting function of the server or the computer is not utilized, and a user uses a computer connected to the KVM switch, for example, another user can access the computer via the KVM switch. As a result, there is a fear that information leaks.